


In Sickness

by Moonluster



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: For the lovely Life_0r_Death!Misawa gets sick. Judai helps take care of him. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life_0r_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/gifts).



> Hello, my dear friend! Surprise-surprise!  
> I initially planned to gift this on Valentine's Day, but you told me it's a cop-out, so it's here now instead~  
> I don’t know how subtle I was in my askance about your favorite tropes, but in any case, I wanted to give you this to say...thank you.  
> You inspire me a lot and I wouldn’t love this ship nearly as much were it not for you and your own beautiful ideas and fics regarding this pairing. Following this muse, I want this fic to show how much you mean to me. 
> 
> ~Your admirer and understudy, Moon

Another sunrise dawned on Duel Academia for another typical day of classes. Judai prepared to go to class as normal, and other than the fact that he was having a slightly bad hair day, nothing was out of the ordinary. 

After breakfast, he made his way to the Ra dorm, where he would walk with his boyfriend, Misawa, to class; exchanging laughs, teasing one another, and playfully boasting about their dueling power. 

It was banter and moments like those that Judai believed made everything--even the lengths they went to keep their relationship a secret--worth it. 

However...when he got to the dorm, Misawa wasn’t outside, not even standing on the wrapped balcony. 

“Is he still asleep?” Judai murmured to himself as he entered the dorm. 

Judai found Misawa’s room and knocked; no reply from the inside. 

“That’s weird...maybe he went to class already? Misawa?” He called, knocking again. 

Still, no response. 

Judai frowned, trying the knob. He had to at least make sure he was alright if he hadn’t gone to class. 

It gave easily--another weird thing since Misawa usually didn’t leave his door unlocked. 

Judai’s heart leaped in his rib cage and he held his breath. He hoped upon all hope that nothing bad had happened. 

He pushed on the door and took a gentle, quiet step into the room, eyes finding the bed inside. 

There Misawa lay; still in his pajamas. The covers were undone, half off the side of the bed, half on the bed. 

“Misawa?” Judai tried, quietly.

A horrendous set of coughs came in response. 

Misawa turned his head to see who was entering and croaked, “Judai?” 

Judai closed the door behind him, and when he was able to see his love more fully, he realized Misawa was sick-- _really_ sick. 

His hair was a tangled mess and he was sweating with a flushed face, breathing heavily. He looked _awful._

Judai approached the bed, panic rushing like a spike of caffeine through his body as he hastily explained, “I didn’t know you were feeling _this_ bad! You’ve had the sniffles for a couple of days, but...” 

Misawa nodded, swallowing dryly before he could speak, “I’m sorry I didn’t--(he covered his mouth with his arm) _cough cough_ \--call or text you...” 

Judai pulled his phone from a pocket, looking for Ms. Tome’s contact information. He would call and ask her what to do. Misawa needed help and care and Judai wasn’t sure where to start. 

Yeah, he was _definitely_ going to skip class for this. 

The sickly boy groaned and rolled onto his side, gripping onto one of his pillows as if wanting comfort--and Judai, at least for a moment, wished it were him--and managed to say under his breath, “go to class, Judai...I’ll be okay.” 

“Nope,” Judai retorted, finally finding the phone number, “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Misawa opened his mouth to protest, eyes finding Judai. He looked like he was about to plead, but once he saw Judai’s determination, he deflated and sighed, taking refuge in his pillow again and coughing so hard his entire body shook. 

Judai made his way back into the Ra dorm hallway so he wouldn’t disturb the other while he called.

“Besides," he added, "Professor Chronos is just lecturing today.” 

Misawa chuckled, voice still hoarse. 

Judai exited the room and made the call. Ms. Tome proceeded to tell him everything needed, which she would bring as soon as she could, as well as help make something that might help Misawa recover quicker. 

“ _Does he have anything in his room that will be of use?”_ She asked pertinently. 

“I don’t know...” Judai chewed on the inside of his lower lip, eyes focused on nothing, “I don’t wanna make him help me look for things when he looks like _that_.” 

“ _Alright, I’m on my way._ ” 

“Thank you!” 

Truly, Judai _was_ grateful for Ms. Tome’s help, because otherwise, he wouldn’t have a _clue_ as to how to take care of Misawa. 

_I hope it isn’t serious...I don’t know what I’d do if he got really bad._

Judai didn’t even _want_ to acknowledge the other half of his thought, so he tossed it out the window of his mind. 

He went back into the room, where Misawa still lay. Misawa coughed, which was followed by a miserable groan and sniffle. 

Judai sat close to Misawa and uttering soothingly, “Ms. Tome is gonna be here soon to help me take care of ya...hang in there, Misawy.” 

“Huh?” Misawa perked his head up to meet Judai’s eyes, then swallowed, “...you didn’t have to-- _cough cough cough_ \--...do that.” 

Judai shook his head and insisted, “let Ms. Tome and I help you.”

Misawa buried his sweating, red face into his pillow and said nothing else, ears going flush.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and Judai jumped off the bed to answer it. 

“Judai! Good, I have the supplies right here,” Ms. Tome started to shove various things into Judai’s arms and the brunet was temporarily overwhelmed. No matter what, however, he bore it all with a goofy grin and showed his determination.

She came into the room with Judai and pronounced upon looking at Misawa and his current state, “you’ve got it bad, huh?” 

Misawa nodded as he suppressed a cough, his entire body rocking against the convulsion in his lungs. Either he was blushing or the heat in his body was overtaking him. 

He averted his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry you have to take care of someone troublesome like me."

Judai frowned and was about to say something, but Ms. Tome put a hand on her hips and gave him a wagging finger, "no apologies, young man."

Misawa groaned under his breath, defeated. 

Ms. Tome beamed, “we’ll get you straightened out, sure enough!” 

“Judai,” she turned to the brunet, who gave her his full attention, “go to the kitchen; wet a cloth I gave you, and squeeze the extra water out of it--and get him water, too! I’ll take his temperature and we’ll get him tucked in so we can hopefully break the fever.” 

“Right!” He left the room again, set to his given task. 

... 

He returned with both items, and Ms. Tome was sitting with the sickly Ra student, with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. 

Judai announced quietly, “back. I got the things.” 

Ms. Tome turned to him briefly and gave him a quick smile, “great! Hopefully, the next time one of you gets sick, you’ll know what to do.” 

Misawa gave a weak snicker. 

“Alright, open up,” she commanded gently. Misawa complied. 

She read the thermometer and exclaimed, “goodness! 38 degrees!* Well, Judai’s here now--get under those covers so we can bring that number down.” 

After Misawa drank some water and laid down, Ms. Tome and Judai tucked his covers under his body--which was shockingly intimate to Judai. Then again, so was taking care of someone at their most vulnerable.

Judai put the cool, damp cloth over his love’s forehead and eyes. This earned a small groan from the other boy. 

Judai’s heart clenched at the sound. Even though Misawa was obviously in bad shape from the illness that wreaked havoc on his body, Judai strangely found him still cute.

It occurred to him that Ms. Tome likely saw his willingness to take care of Misawa as a gesture of friendship; he was content with her not knowing the truth. 

Judai gave his thanks to Ms. Tome, who asked him if he was going to be okay being left alone for the moment. Judai said yes. 

“Alright, I’m going to make some rice porridge so you can heat it up for him later. Then, I have to be back at the shop.” 

Judai nodded, “thank you, Ms. Tome.” 

Misawa spoke up, voice scratchy, “yes...thank you. I don’t deserve it, but...” 

Judai and Ms. Tome shot playful glares at Misawa; who luckily had his eyes covered by the cloth. 

The Osiris student teased, “you’re one weird guy, Misawa.” 

“Anyway, I’ll be back!” Ms. Tome announced, waving and making her exit. 

Judai watched as she did, then, sure they were now truly alone, inhaled and sighed. 

He looked down at Misawa, smiling, “why don’t you deserve to be taken care of?” 

Misawa pursed his lips, which was Judai’s only facial indicator that he was responding--a shame because he _really_ wanted to focus on his words and not the thought of kissing him--even if he WAS sick. 

After a moment, he cleared his throat and uttered, “...no one ever wanted to. I’m someone to be helped.” 

“Oh shush,” Judai scooted closer to Misawa’s head and leaned over, “you’re just fine.” 

The Ra student swallowed--Judai’s eyes moving to his Adam’s apple that had shifted beneath his skin, and replied quietly, “am I? What makes you so certain...?” 

Judai rolled his eyes, grinning, and leaned down to close the distance between himself and his boyfriend’s forehead. 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he proclaimed quietly, “because you’re _my_ Misawy. That makes you good by default. If anyone says otherwise, they’re gonna get it from me.” 

Misawa either suppressed a cough or he lost his breath.

Judai removed the cloth, looking the other in the eyes. 

Misawa’s dark gray eyes pooled, and he was unable to meet Judai’s gaze, pursing his lips over and over again as he fought himself. He was likely more sensitive thanks to the illness coursing through him, but Judai wanted to take advantage of that to tell Misawa how much meant to him; that he deserved all the good in the world. 

“I’m gonna care about you, no matter what. Let me make you feel better. Okay?” 

Judai smiled at him, then lidded his eyes enough that he could still see his boyfriend and covered the final bit of distance between them, pressing a tender, gentle kiss to the other’s forehead. 

He relished in the warmth of the other’s smooth yet warm skin against his lips.

Misawa flinched, hiccupping at the contact. A strangled whine emerged, then a small sob escaped the back of his throat.

Even though he knew it would make him sick, he wanted to kiss Misawa. It wouldn't be too bad, he supposed. Then Misawa would just have to take care of him in return. But, he didn't want to make either of them miss any more school, so even though it was painful not to, Judai resisted the urge. 

Instead, he laid beside his boyfriend above the covers, getting comfortable at his side as much as he could, burying his face into where his shoulder would be, and laid an arm across Misawa’s chest. 

Misawa continued to fight tears and small sobs. 

In response, Judai would rub the comforter, and by extension, Misawa’s chest, nuzzling his face into the side of the other’s hidden shoulder. 

Eventually, Misawa faced away from Judai, which only gave the red-jacketed boy an excuse to get even closer and put an arm around him. 

He snuggled him gently and murmured loving things against the fabric of the comforter, which would only earn more sniffles from the Ra boy. 

When Ms. Tome came back, she saw the two boys lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Even Misawa--who earlier looked like he was weathering a storm--appeared tranquil, now that he had someone to comfort him. 

She smiled to herself and left the room after leaving a note on Misawa’s bedside table for them about the rice porridge when they awoke from their collective slumber. For now, she was content to let them rest in the safety of one another. 

Neither dreamt, but they knew that if one were to wake up, the other would be there, and that was _more_ than enough. 


End file.
